Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160315212622
I've been in many fandoms and people in them will see what writers are writing which episodes depending on the quality, character/ship development, etc. I took it upon myself to do the same with episodes that are specific to Zoemund and Zaya (I would've done other pairings, that would be too much work), and the results seem consistent for the most part since there seems to be a pattern of which writers are writing which pairings. You know how I've talked how I think the writers are divided on the ships and how Rob said they only put Zaya together to get ratings and there's probably shade embedded and also how some of us have mentioned the psychological aspects on Zig's part? We actually could be on to something. Note: I'm only looking at Zoemund and Zaya specifically along with some other unholy trinishit pairing interactions that could be key to this and I didn't really pay attention to how they wrote other things outside of what I was researching (like Drew and shit). Zoemund Positive/Zaya shade Matt Huether - HBIC *''You Got Me'' - Zoemund first meeting, Zig whining about Maya not keeping his "promise" *''You Are Not Alone/Enjoy The Silence'' - It was speculated that Zaya was going to be together in this ep, but it didn't happen cause Zig said he knew Maya wasn't over Miles and they both agreed to be friends. *''Thunderstruck'' - Zig asks Zoe out, defends Zoe went Maya's making fun of her, and Zoe and Maya squash their beef. *''Firestarter'' (both parts) - In part one, Zoe and Zig almost get together and Zig publically humiliates himself and says he'd never make fun of Zoe. In part two, he made sure Zoe was okay after the fire and grabbed her face gently. *''Get It Together/Give Me One Reason'' - This is where it gets dicy since this is when Zaya gets together and shit. What I'm guessing is that at the time this episode was written and in production, the show was being threatened with cancellation and Matt took one for the team and just put them together so the show would get ratings and buzz. But randomly putting them together could've been shade. (I'm not quite sure, but that's what I'm speculating). *''Don't Look Back (part 1)'' - Kind of along the same lines as the previous episodes he wrote. (I've only seen the first 20 minutes of it, so I can't say much). I know this happened in part 2 that he probably didn't write, but the first Gracevas kiss happens. *''ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness'' - Maya joining the feminist club and Zig gets pissy with her about her protesting the bathrooms. Also, Zig says meninist shit. *''NotAllMen ''- The second Gracevas kiss that makes Grace uncomfortable. Sarah Glinski - Matt's second in command, possibly the new HBIC *''Believe'' - In part 1, Zig says he can get over Maya. In part 2, Zig talks Zoe out of suicide and they start to develop feelings for each other. *''Don't Look Back'' (part 2) - She wrote the second part which likely had a lot of Gracevas development in the episode AND the first kiss that Grace wasn't comfortable with. Like I said with Matt in 14B, she might've been helping take one for the team and was lowkey shading at the same time. *''ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin'' - Zig whines about Maya being in NYC with Jonah think that's she's cheating with him. Then Zig cheats on Maya with Zoe (they have sex.) Then Gracevas is over since Zoe had sex with Zig as revenge and Grace tells Zoe that she did not like the sex they had. (Grace also confirms that she is not attracted to females). *''SorryNotSorry'' - Maya is 100% done with Zig, they officially break up, Zig does not deny that he liked the sex with Zoe. Zoe is randomly sick (possible morning sickness), Zoe and Maya confront each other the first time since Maya found out Zig cheated. *''SquadGoals'' - I don't know if it's confirmed that she's writing this episode, but if she is, the Zaya/Zoemund storyline's gonna be continued into this ep most likely. Alejandro Alcoba - Master Zaya shader *''Teen Age Riot ''- Zig and Maya have sex for the first time while high on molly in a rapist's house (he co-wrote the ep with someone on the other side) *''YesMeansYes ''- Zig almost rapes Maya, Zig learns about consent, then they have sex at the end of the episode. *''NotOkay'' - This wasn't exactly a Zaya centric episode, but the start of Maya's feminist arc (which was probably also Zaya shade going back to how Zig was acting like a fuckboy). Also there was a little bit of Zoemund in there. *''SinceWeBeinHonest'' - Zig tells Maya that he cheated on her and they break up. Ramona Barckert - probably loves Zoemund and lowkey hates Zaya. Dearly missed by me. '' *She wrote a lot of Camaya positive episodes in Season 12. *''Smells Like Teen Spirit - Lots of Zoemund flirting. *''Wise Up ''- Zig working his ass off to make things right with Zoe, tells her he likes her and apologizes to her in front of a bunch of people (even though she does reject him). Scott Oleszkowicz - hasn't done much but make a good contribution *''Hero vs. Villain ''- Zig and Zoe get back on good terms. Zaya positive/Zoemund shade Courtney Jane Walker '- ''HBIC, messy ass writer *''What It's Like ''- Maya finds out Zig is homeless and lets him live with her. *''Close To Me ''- The start of the Zatlingsworth triangle, Matlingsworth breaks up, Zig gets up in Maya's face. *''You Drive Me Crazy ''- Zig is there for Maya when she's worried about Miles, some fanbaiting in there with the scene where they were looking at each other. *''Watch Out Now ''- A little weird cause Zig was protecting Zoe from Damon, but it was probably done for continuity reasons. *''The Kids Aren't Alright ''- A very Zaya positive episode and the gang arc is resolved. *''Bootycall ''- Some Zaya fluff scenes, but some shade since Maya and Zig start fighting cause Maya wants to get into her music more. *''NoFilter ''- Very Gracevas centric along with some Zaya fluff '''Matt Schiller - Courtney's second in command, more consistent than Courtney is, loves Zaya and hates Zoemund probably *''The World I Know/Better Man ''- Zig mocking Maya and being a dick to her in general. *''Sparks Will Fly ''- Matlingsworth breaks up again, Zig and Miles fight, Zig calls Maya "sloppy seconds", and there's a Zaya fluff scene at the end. *''If You Could Only See ''- Another instance of Zig being there for Maya when she was worried about Miles *''Can't Stop This Feeling We Started ''- Zoe making fun of Zig, some of Zaya's friendship in there. *''Wishlist ''- Maya realizes she likes Zig *''Walking In My Shoes ''- Zig and Maya make fun of Zoe (so shitting on Matt, Sarah, and Ramona's writing!!!) Zoe Whittwall - Worker monkey *''I Wanna Be Adored'' - Not much since it was mostly Zig centric, but there were Zaya fluff scenes in there. *''Teen Age Riot ''- Wrote it with Alejandro. As mentioned before, their first time happened along with how they worked that out. Conclusions *Matt H. and Sarah seem to favor Zoemund and probably aren't hot about Zaya (or the unholy trinishit in general) at all and had to write them positively against their wills. But then they got their sweet revenge this season. *I have no idea what Courtney is doing. How she seems to write Zaya is all over the place (mostly negative tbh) and she probably just likes writing unnecessary drama. I'm gonna assume she's a huge reason why S13 and 14 were utter shit. I'm glad it looks like she's barely written any of Next Class so far. *Matt S. is a huge Zaya shipper and Zoemund hater, I can tell. He probably felt the opposite at one point but changed his mind. *Alejandro probably hates Zaya. He wrote all the awful that happened in 14B and Next Class so far that we have seen as shade. *The writers I'm fucking with in terms of Zoemund and Zaya are Sarah, Matt H., and Alejandro. *Like I mentioned before, the stuff we've speculated about the writers shading Zaya, only making Zaya happen as fanservice and to keep the show on the air, there being a divide with ships in the writers' room, Zig's psychology (other characters as well), etc might actually be right.